czechmatelairfandomcom-20200214-history
King Chemichal
The man stormed into the room. Tall, but young. It was one of the sharpest shooters in the district. He had two men behind him - they weren't really men, but they were alive. It was Quickdraw. He went in with the two "men". They were Byzone warriors, from Kratar, where the living chemical, Byzogulater is from. Byzogulater is really a chemical. He is only who he is from a bitter moment - a scientist had touched the chemical, and it formed onto his skin, taking him alive. Byzogulater wore armour of sorts, with a critical weakness in the centre - his "Byzonic Heart". He employed Quickdraw for no other reason that his critical aim. Quickdraw knew that Byzogulater wasn't a loving sort. Byzogulater needn't have any friends. As Quickdraw entered the room, he took a grin at the men in suits. He was in an Oil Company's meeting room. "Gentlemen, I bring forth of you an order", Quickdraw said persuasively."How'd you get in here?" one of the men queried. Quickdraw smirked. His two men staggered around the room, with their all mighty armour. "My er... Boss, has na offer for you - give us your oil and petrol industries." "Why on heck would we do that, and what's in it for us?" continued one of the large men in the corner. "Or else." Without a second thought, Quickdraw fired down the man. "Now then, who else wishes to query?" Quickdraw said, as he walked around the room, with his two men "Here, take it all! Just leave us alone!" The executive said. Quickdraw then fired down all the man. A massacre. And nobody knew. He contacted Byzogulater for the news. "You have done well, Howard." ---- Patrick Swarns woke up, and put on the news. A headline stood out: BLOODY MASSACRE IN THE HUNTER The presenter then started. "Today we found the bodies of 7 men, all seemingly shot. Police suspect this is be conducted by local sharpshooter, Quickdraw. Quickdraw is expected to be on the move, after these events. Police found near by the building he attacked, a small ooze of dark green chemicals. Police are yet to know what exactly this is. Police officer John Gloucaster commented on the situation..." "It has been a sad day for us. 7 men shot, and only one suspect, yet almost three different type of bullets were used in this raid. We are unsure of their aim of this peculiar event. We at the moment need a hero. Whilst we have a suspicions it is the sharp-shooting Quickdraw, we cannot confirm. We do not call this terrorism, but rather an attempt to give a message. Swarns went into shock mode. Thoughts ran around his head. Then, his right-hand man, Olivier Howcrofter came in. "Sir, we do have a little bit more info than the police at this moment in time. "Such as?" "Who he is working for, and official suspect. "Quickdraw, and by our ideas, we think that the energy found on the docks of the building is... Byzones" Continued Howcrofter. A cup fell to the floor. "No, no, please no.... It can't be. Can it? , Swarns protested. "I am sorry, but it seems to match it to him. "What does that chemical king want to do with oil and petrol refinery, it's not like he's done anything over the past months. Seems more like a Mole Miner job to me." "Well..." Howcrofter uneasily Swarns was yet to know that the vigilante from last month was Howcrofter. ---- Two days had passed since the shooting and hold-up. Swarns researched Quickdraw more, and found out his identity - Antony Howard. Coincidentally, Quickdraw tried out as a technology tester last year for Swarm0ps, but refused the job, due to the puppeteering by his master, Byzogulater. Swarns then found out a location, that he though was were Quickdraw was hiding in. The "lair" was found near an old warehouse. By the time Ramage had gotten there, he had noticed something was wrong. He could hear ticking across the area. Then he realised it - a trap. Severals bombs exploded past his face, shrapnel flying. He dodged it all, then managed to get in. This wasn't a lair at alll - it was a set trap. The inside was packed with flying logs from side-to-side, and sharp edges. He heard a voice - "You are tool late, and dumb, Ramage. I have already finished my work here. By the time you hear this, I have already returned to my master. Sayonara, you mutant.." Then, it all made sense. Something directly got him into this lair - it wasn't Byzogulater or Quickdraw - it was someone else. He pondered this, as he checked the lair for clues. The only thing he could find is a piece of mechanics. In-scripted on it was "SWARN0PS". Now he had a lead. The next day, he brought his workers to a halt, and lectured them on this. Howcrofter stood out in the moment, looking nervous. Swarns didn't notice this straight away, but when he did - it all suddenly made sense to him. The vigilante who exploded his dinner party last month wasn't a random person. It was Howcrofter. He then realised he had given Howcrofter pieces of his new mechanic suits to test. He must had modified one into a piece of battle armour. All of a sudden, a huge explosion went off in the room. Swarns saw Quickdraw on a helicopter, this was another raid. He was unprepared, he couldn't change into Ramage in public. He tried to cover himself, then, suddenly, a figure in a dark suit ran into the room, and fended off the invading Quickdraw. The man was using water powers, and many elements as weapons. Water, fire, earth, air. Ramage thought it was Red Sailor, but Red Sailor never wore dark suits, this was a new hero. Quickdraw saw Swarns, and ran towards him, then, the man in the suit blocked off Quickdraw, and smashed him to the ground, using a whirlpool against him. Swarns made it out alive, but with some injuries. ---- Character List (order of appearance) * Quickdraw * Byzone Warriors * Byzogulater *